


Stay

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Gwaine said as he worked the salve into a particularly stubborn knot of bruised, sore muscle beneath Merlin's left shoulder blade. "When were you planning on mentioning this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for Episode 3x13.

"So," Gwaine said as he worked the salve into a particularly stubborn knot of bruised, sore muscle beneath Merlin's left shoulder blade. "When were you planning on mentioning this?"

A long moment passed before Merlin stirred and said, "Mentioning what?" He looked and sounded half asleep, pliant and relaxed now that Gwaine had massaged away the worst of his aches, but he arched his back slightly, leaning eagerly into his touch. "Could you- a little more to the right?"

Gwaine smiled. "Anything for you, my friend." When he moved his hand Merlin gave a contented-sounding sigh and let his head drop to the pillow once more. His eyes drifted shut and in another moment he'd probably be asleep, but Gwaine wasn't letting him off the hook so easily.

"I was referring," he said, making an effort not to sound as concerned as he felt, "to this injury of yours that you've been trying to hide."

Merlin shrugged, just a bit, and Gwaine didn't miss his sharp, pained intake of breath at that small movement. "It's not that bad."

"You haven't seen what your back looks like." The bruising was bad enough to make Gwaine wonder aloud if Merlin had broken a couple of ribs, too, but Merlin had insisted that he was fine, even though he'd been carrying himself stiffly ever since the battle and the smallest shift of his muscles seemed to cause him obvious pain.

 _"I heal quickly," he'd said after Gwaine had managed to strip him of his shirt in spite of Merlin's wriggling and loud protests that there was no need to make such a fuss over a little bruise._

 _"Not quickly enough," Gwaine had replied before manhandling him (gently) into his bed._

Now Merlin twisted around a bit, peering over his shoulder to meet Gwaine's expectant gaze. He didn't look as sleepy as he had just a moment before and the muscles in his back grew tense under Gwaine's hand. "It was nothing. I... sort of walked into a wall."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. He had decided early on that with Merlin it was best to simply go along with everything that he said, no matter how odd or mysterious it sounded. He was certain that there was more to these bruises (and more to whatever Merlin had been up to during the battle- he and Lancelot had never reached the warning bell, after all) but he wasn't going to press it. Merlin would tell him when he was ready, and Gwaine didn't mind waiting.

So all he did was smile and say, "Must have been some wall."

Merlin grinned, bright and sharp and relieved in the fading sunlight streaming in through the window. "Yeah," he said, the tension seeping out of his body as he settled back onto his pillow, looking more boneless than ever. "Solid stone, I think."

Gwaine snorted and continued massaging Merlin's back. "You should be more careful," he said, trying not to sound like he was worried and knowing that he was failing miserably. "I know it's hard to keep yourself out of trouble with the princess around but... take care of yourself, yeah?"

Beneath his hands Merlin shifted again, rolling fully onto his side and doubtlessly smearing some of the carefully-applied salve all over the sheets. "I always do," he said.

Gwaine nodded; he knew he wouldn't get much more of a promise from Merlin, not when Arthur was always getting into some sort of dangerous situation. He would just have to try and do a better job of keeping an eye on him- starting right now. Merlin was smiling at him again, softer now, and Gwaine really ought to go and let him get some rest.

He set aside the pot of salve and moved to stand but he didn't make it very far before Merlin made a sudden grab for his wrist and dragged him back down to the bed.

"Stay?" he said, looking hopeful and not that sleepy after all.

Gwaine didn't need to be asked twice. He stretched out on the narrow bed, curling himself carefully around Merlin, and smiled against the soft skin at Merlin's neck.

He supposed he'd just have to let Merlin rest later.


End file.
